


未晚 01

by CETUS07071226



Series: 未晚 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CETUS07071226/pseuds/CETUS07071226
Summary: *连载 *废物写手第一次尝试连载  内容也是第一次尝试（尤其是车）    做好了没有人看的准备（好像本来也就没有人看*谢谢大家 *谨慎传播





	未晚 01

陈涛坐在皮质沙发上，右手烦躁地扯了扯领带结口，脱掉的西装被丢在一角，一边袖子揉皱了垂到地毯上。  
会所的金老板带了人，一串从喉咙浓痰里挤出来的笑声打头推开包厢的门。“程老板，您看看？”肥胖的身躯弯下来，做出讨好的手势。几个男孩子排成一溜站得整齐，顶着脸上的艳妆朝自己这边笑得招人，除了一个，个子也格外高些，像个低头沉默的雕塑。  
陈涛抬起手在半空中点了点：“就他吧。”  
金老板把自己身边那个穿着最暴露的男孩子往前推，脸上肉褶子堆出笑：“程老板，那个新来的，不懂事，要不您看看……”

“就他。”

金老板看见灯光下一张绷紧了的脸，眼下哄好有钱人是第一要紧，赶快点点头，带了其他人离开。  
房间里安静了。

“过来。”

站在阴影里面的人慢慢挪着步子，被陈涛一把拉过来坐在腿上，终于看清了那张脸——几乎没有上妆的白皙干净，眉骨鼻梁都生得精致，秀气的眼睛里慌乱掩盖下去就像个刚刚走出象牙塔的大学生。  
手指滑过手臂和大腿内侧，没有针孔，陈涛暗自长舒一口气。  
看得出来男生本来不是应该出现在这里的人。 

老板不愧是行家，即使是新来的也给穿了便利于客户实施一点情趣的衣服。陈涛低头，毫不掩饰地盯了一会儿男生大开的领口里面一片光洁的胸脯，嘴落上去一寸一寸地亲，一边手就在背后撩开几乎全部剪开的薄布，指腹按上凸出来的蝴蝶骨，顺着因为坐着的姿势些微凹进去的脊柱，一路蹿着火点了下去，最后一只手从衣物和身体的缝隙之间轻松地绕到前面，揉捏起乳尖，另一只手从早就被撩上去的裤子边缘滑进去捏起内裤的松紧边缘再放开，弹到单薄的胯骨上发出啪的一声，隔着布料去勾勒臀部的线条。怀里的人很快被这一前一后的揉捏激得一抖，喉结上下滚动溢出一些破碎的呜咽，蹬着双腿像个被拎住耳朵徒劳挣扎的兔子。 

“啪嗒。”  
有什么东西掉到地上。 一本新闻记者证，一支亮着电量提示灯的录音笔。  
陈涛摊开内页，贴到这人已经不知道该摆出什么表情的脸旁边比了比照片，慢慢张口念道：“陈宥维，新晨报社记者。”  
叫做陈宥维的人涨红了脸，想要趁机从陈涛的臂弯里逃开，可没想到陈涛反应更加快，直接把手里证件本一扔，原本侧坐在腿上的人被拦腰抱起来，一双长腿被迫两边分开，跨坐在陈涛身上。

“原来是记者啊。”陈涛用手捏住陈宥维的下巴，两片唇贴近得几乎要蹭到，装出一副自己真的是个变态的语气。  
“陈记者到这里来干什么？打算转行吗？”陈涛的手又不安分地抚上男生的胸口，手指绕着只是轻轻地打转几圈，两粒敏感就在陈涛掌心里硬起来，随着急促的呼吸微微颤动。  
“我来找我朋友。”陈宥维咬着嘴唇哼出来一句回答，又被自己听起来软绵绵的声音羞到想要撞墙。眼前这个人的手还在自己的身上四处作乱，他的思绪飘得越来越远，办公室里那个年轻实习生的脸在眼前闪现而过，紧接着又被身下一阵酥麻替代，剩下一片空白。 

陈涛伸出手从桌子上端了一杯酒，深色的液体被喂到陈宥维嘴边，顺着水晶杯沿满出来，陈宥维不得不张开了嘴急急地咽下去。陈涛看着他被迫仰起来的细长脖颈，酒精渗出嘴角沿着下巴流下来，放了酒杯就去舔那处突起的喉结，陈宥维只觉得有猫的舌在自己脖子上辗转，那种痒勾得他有些颤抖，好像就算这时候被咬穿了喉咙也只感受得到温热和柔软。  
“你朋友在这里？也是，听说金老板前几天刚进了几个干净的新人。”陈涛的声音混着暧昧至极的含糊。  
陈宥维听到这里有点清醒过来，努力缓了口气：“你知道？你能不能帮我找找她？” 陈涛有些想笑，这个人真的是已经工作了的人吗，怎么这么快就相信了自己，还是在这种自身难保的情况下。  
“她叫宋绎……啊你干什么！”陈宥维的衣服从肩膀两侧彻底褪下，却紧接着又发出一声惊呼——陈涛用嘴咬了酒杯里的冰块去舔他，柔软的头发扫过皮肤，烫的唇和冰的水同时侵略他的胸前，最后都化成陈涛嘴里略沾了酒味的津液，黏在他身上。  
陈宥维看见陈涛注视着自己，眼睛里噙着坏笑，沾湿了的嘴唇有着很柔软的形状，结果下一秒身下就被陈涛充满暗示意味地向上顶了顶——硬了。

他刚想要做点什么，但事情已经由不得他来控制了。  
“做一次，我就告诉你。”这人不知道从哪里掏出来一个套，用手指夹着朝陈宥维晃了晃。  
陈宥维愣了神看着这人，刘海有些乱了地粘在额头上，一张好看漂亮的脸，眼神像迷药。  
趁这时间，陈涛直接把陈宥维的裤子也脱了个干净，再反身把他压倒在沙发上。冷气开的太低，皮沙发的表面让后背上生了鸡皮疙瘩，可身前又有滚烫的身躯贴下来，陈宥维只觉得自己被牢牢困住，进退两难，理智被这冷热叠加的感觉剥夺。双腿被强硬地掰开，可实际上陈宥维已经没那个力气去抵抗，酸意从脚底透进全身骨髓，真成了陈涛眼里的软脚兔罢了。

“你……你是什么人？”红着眼睛问。  
陈涛撑着胳膊看了看身下的人，笑道：“看不出来吗？来嫖的。”  
说着便伸出手去握住那人微微有些勃起的性器，随意上下撸了几把，再干脆埋下去用舌尖舔了一圈，任周边干净的毛发滴上自己的口水，果不其然看到陈宥维在灯光下咬紧了下嘴唇，额头上沁了些薄汗。 可别把嘴唇咬出血了，陈涛这么想着，手却不可能停，往陈宥维的后穴探去，一摸发现已经有些湿润，忍不住勾起嘴角，伸进去一根手指，一圈圈褶皱被挤开又绞紧，稍微动了动陈涛就听见陈宥维的喘声，一下一下短促地呼着气。  
“嘶……好疼……”  
手用力拍了拍陈宥维的屁股，朝耳朵吹气，“嘘，等会就不疼了。”

得寸进尺的第二根、第三根手指，把那片从来没有被踏足过的隐秘开拓，陈涛把手抽出来，透明的黏液顺着手指缝隙淌下。  
陈涛把人捞起来，再一次抱到自己腿上跨坐着，用自己已经硬到不行的阴茎去蹭了蹭潮湿一片的穴口，“会接吻吗？” 陈宥维还没反应过来，就被陈涛吻住了嘴唇，舌头轻松撬开口腔以后就长驱直入，容不得陈宥维的舌头躲避，反而被牢牢吸住，好像有什么风暴席卷，只听紧密贴合的唇瓣发出响亮的亲吻声，陈宥维连耳朵尖都要滴血似的发红。  
“啊……！”  
陈涛肿大的阴茎插入穴口，就那样恰好嵌着，即使陈宥维已经湿得要流出来，但从来没有过的疼痛还是让他惊叫出声。陈涛根本不管，只是吻得更加用力，狠狠地吸了一口陈宥维有些肿起来的唇舌再松开，手绕住脖子，“叫老公。” 陈宥维抿紧了嘴不理他这种过分的要求，陈涛也没说话，只是身下稍微用力捅了捅就不再动，结果正好浅浅地擦过陈宥维的敏感点，身上的人有些难耐地扭了一下身子，倒吸了一口气，最后大概实在没办法，开了口：“你……你……倒是动啊……”  
“那你先叫。”陈涛一副正人君子的样子，挑着的眉头却是勾引的信号。 陈宥维又扭了扭，想自己稍微缓解一下，可哪知身体里像有火越烧越猛，最后徒劳地闭上眼睛：“老……老公……” 

陈涛笑出了一点声音，又去亲了一口：“在呢。”说完便大力地向上顶了起来，穴道被一点一点贯穿，逐渐被搅出水声。陈宥维双手紧紧攀住陈涛的肩膀，他觉得自己像风暴里的船，水满了底舱，被颠得起伏，彻底失了方向。陈涛很明显在使坏，每一次抽插都正好压在那个点上，全都在陈宥维身体深处激出更加要命的反应，有些时候干脆整根抽出再插到底，换来陈宥维根本压不住的呻吟，快感像陈涛看着自己身体的眼神，一层一层地弥漫上来把船淹没。 过了一会儿陈涛又把人转了个面，双腿被掰开跪在沙发上，陈宥维已经有点支撑不住，上半身刚要往前倾就被人拽过一个抱枕垫在下面，毫无预警地又插了进来，大力地操干起来。  
最后陈宥维射在陈涛手里的时候，陈涛也从陈宥维身体里离开射了出来，套子滑落，白色液体沾在陈宥维的肚子上。陈宥维喘着气，连说话都变得不稳：“你……你到底是什么人……”

陈涛用手替人把被汗濡湿的发丝别到耳朵后面，在脖子侧面落下一个湿漉漉的吻：  
“警察。” 

 

 

陈涛抱着裹了自己西装的人走出包厢，外面两个人朝自己走过来：“程老板，完事儿了？”  
“嗯，”陈涛看了看这两张露出发着烟黄的牙齿的脸，“你们这新来的倒真是个不经干的雏儿，这么一下就晕了。” 两个人忙说是老板活儿厉害，点头哈腰接了陈涛从手腕上摘下来的手表，镶的钻闪了闪光：“这表送你们了，人我今天先带走，和你们金老板说一声。”  
等两个人走出会所的后门，陈涛搂着的人睁开眼睛：“你说谁不经干？” 陈涛拉开车门把人抱进副驾驶座，瞪了一眼假装要凶他：“要不再验证一回？”吓得陈宥维赶紧推开他一把关上了门。

陈涛发了车先离开，一边戴了无线耳机开始打电话：“你们这边继续盯着，我猜这个金老板之后还会有动作，然后调查一下，新晨报员工，名字叫宋绎……”交代完以后便挂了电话，转过来开始问陈宥维。  
“你怎么知道这里的？宋绎发生了什么？”  
“她是跟着我的实习生，上个月我们报社接到匿名举报，说的就是有关这家会所，我主要负责跟进这个报道，有次宋绎一个人来这边踩过点。结果上个星期，她就不见了……”  
陈涛皱了皱眉头，眼睛里有点不清楚的情绪：“你今天先回家，明天来局里做个笔录。” 

送人到小区楼底下，陈涛刚想开口，一偏头却发现陈宥维靠在椅背上睡着了，凑近了可以看见脸颊皮肤有一点点泛红。这时候陈宥维睁开了眼：“你……你干什么？” 两个人的眼睛都只能看见对方的眼睛，一下子都不知道是不是该先挪开眼神。  
“到了……我帮……帮你解安全带。”陈涛觉得还是有必要说点什么。  
陈宥维笑了笑，脱掉陈涛的西装，自己下了车，夕阳倒流进楼梯口，光随着车身缓缓向前移动像水粼一样变了形。

车又倒了回来。

摇下来的车窗里探出陈涛的脑袋：“陈记者，这个事你还是别管了，宋绎她……我们会尽力找的。” 

陈宥维转过身，那件算不上衣服的东西被晚风吹起来，露出一片背。

“喂！”陈涛的手用力拍在方向盘上，疼痛传到手腕。

陈宥维的身影沉默着停顿了一下，然后消失在转角的阴影里。 

 

 

第二天一早陈宥维去警局做笔录，接待自己的警察胸牌上写着名字，林箴，结果大概也就是一个和这文气名字相差甚远，顶着熬夜的黑眼圈和鸡窝头走出来的小年轻。 “陈记者是吗？我们陈队已经和我交代过了，麻烦这边填一下资料。”  
陈宥维的手压在表单上，从笔筒里抽出水笔开始一行一行地填过去，字有点点难看，这么多年一直没有什么进步。小警察斜靠在桌边，话蛮多，一看就是平时没少和来上报被偷了电瓶车、宠物狗的叔叔阿姨唠嗑；“陈记者你是本地人吗？我听说新晨报的记者很难进的诶。”  
“我是本地人，大学毕业以后就回来了。”  
林箴端着水杯咕咚咕咚，随口一问：“那陈记者高中哪里读的？”  
陈宥维把写完的表格从桌面上拿起来递过去，笑了笑：“就人民南路上那个朝晖中学。” 林箴从桌子上跳下来：“哦？我们陈队，陈涛，”指了指办公室门口，“好像也是那个中学毕业的。” 

陈宥维没说话，笔盖一下子没对准，滚到桌子底下。 

 

陈涛走进办公室，嘴里还叼着饭卡：“还好没被局长抓到，不然又要扣我钱，但现在我们食堂早饭怎么这么快就没了？”  
林箴瞄了一眼墙上挂着的钟，九点四十三，决定还是不说话。  
陈涛一边念叨一边拿了水杯想出去，结果一拉门正好看到有人站在门口，突然空开的缝隙一下子漏出光亮，两个人都有些晃神。  
“你怎么来了？”陈涛舔了舔嘴唇，喉咙有点发干。  
“前面做笔录的时候有些东西忘记给了，宋绎留下来的，刚刚才想起来。”陈宥维的眼神飘到陈涛脸上，又落到他手里马克杯的手柄上，像一道乳白色的碎片轨道。  
林箴跑出来接过陈宥维手里那叠东西，刚要开口，就听到陈涛在说：“林箴你先看着，我出去一趟。”

林箴想，你说话的时候也根本没把脸转过来看着我，只顾拉着陈记者的胳膊拔脚往外走。

也没什么地方好去，警局旁边拐个弯就到了的肯德基而已。餐厅里有点吵，不知道为什么工作日的早上也有这么多小孩子，在滑滑梯上尖叫着冲下来，穿着彩色袜子的小脚踩来踩去，陈涛排了不短的队伍才拿到餐，走到陈宥维旁边坐下来。灯光亮亮的，朝街的镜子上映出两个人的影子，陈涛看了看，偷偷往陈宥维的位子又靠近了一点，可以清楚地看见陈宥维眼睛下面被睫毛笼上一层细细的影子，像小刷子扫在他心上。

汉堡里的生菜掉了出来，沙拉酱沾到手指上。

“你……”陈宥维拿了张餐巾纸递给他，陈涛一听陈宥维有话要说，指尖都绷紧了，薯条蘸了番茄酱，抹开一条深红色的痕迹。 “你……没吃早饭啊？”  
陈涛愣住，点了点头，昨天开了一晚上的会议不说，回到家又在电话里应付了半天要给自己安排相亲的老妈，不睡过头才怪。  
“你今天不用上班吗？”陈涛又咬了一口汉堡，看着玻璃上若隐若现的形状，解锁自己的手机打开微信，再伸过手拿了陈宥维刚刚放到桌面上的手机。

“滴——”扫码通过打上备注“陈涛”，一气呵成。 

“今天没什么事……”陈宥维还没说完，陈涛的电话就响了起来，屏幕上亮着“金老板”三个字。 “喂，金老板啊？”陈涛的嘴咧出一个冷笑，拿捏了语气，微微背过身和电话那头打着哈哈。陈宥维从包装袋里拿了最后一根薯条，轻轻点了点不剩多少的酱，丢进嘴里，已经有点凉掉，软软的没嚼劲，耳边隐约传过来陈涛压低了的声音，答应对方要赴什么约。  
“那我先回警局了。”陈涛挂掉电话，语气瞬间没了前面那些油腔滑调，站起身要走，又突然想起什么：“和你们主编说一下，这案子警方没办完之前，不要跟着报道了。”  
陈宥维头顶的发窝在灯光下面柔软地摊开，抬起头看着陈涛弯了眼睛：“嗯，知道了。”

不是光包裹笑容，而是光被那个浅浅的笑容包裹。 不知道为什么很想揉一揉那个后脑勺。  
陈涛捏了捏拳头再松开，转身离开。 

回到局里，林箴凑过来，陈涛一把拍掉搭到肩膀上的手：“金老板来电话了。” 林箴伸了个懒腰，调侃起来：“陈影帝又要出场咯——诶今天来做笔录那个记者，他好像和你是同个高中的。”  
“是吗？没什么印象。”陈涛坐下来，低头看着文件，肯德基里的脸从一片思绪里浮上水面，很快就又沉了下去。


End file.
